PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT We propose the establishment of a UCSF-Proctor Clinician Vision Scholars K12 program for the mentoring and training of talented and diverse faculty Scholars in high quality, reproducible scientific research and the development of successful academic careers in ophthalmology and vision sciences. UCSF is one of the world?s leading health sciences institutions and this program will build on existing strengths in clinical and translational sciences, bioengineering, and career development. The objectives of the program are to 1) mentor and train exceptional and diverse junior faculty in developing methodological expertise and impactful research programs; and 2) transition the K12 Scholars to become independent investigators and successful academic careers. Two clinician-scientists with complementary scientific expertise and leadership skills will co-direct the program. An accomplished group of Mentors with broad expertise and strong records of mentorship and collaboration will provide the Scholars with structured mentorship across three Tracks. Track 1 is focused on epidemiology/randomized clinical trials/global health, Track 2 on basic and translational discovery science, specifically around the themes of ocular genetics & therapeutics, visual system injury, plasticity, & regeneration, and neurodegeneration, and Track 3 on bioengineering and innovation investigations. Key activities in the training plan include: 1) high-quality mentored research; 2) a customized didactic curriculum tailored to the Track; 3) career development and academic success skills; 4) detailed plan for transition to independence; and 5) training in the responsible conduct of research. The career development and transition to independence activities emphasize oral and written communication, grant writing, leadership, networking, responsible conduct of research, and scientific management skills. An Advisory Committee will work with the program directors to select K12 Scholars, monitor their progress, and identify opportunities for program quality improvement. An External Advisory Board will also provide input on program evaluation and strategic planning. The planned duration of appointments is three years and the projected number of junior faculty Scholars is two training at any given time. The intended outcomes for Scholars are engagement in rigorous, reproducible research, the development of funded independent ophthalmology and vision science research programs with a lasting impact on the field and a focus on improving human health and alleviating blindness, and the advancement of successful academic careers as leaders and mentors in the field.